


[Podfic] Five Times it Mattered that Patrick is a Werewolf (and one time it didn't)

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is sometimes a wolf. FOB still happened in the way we all know and love. Set all the way through early van days, from the band's inception to their first major tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times it Mattered that Patrick is a Werewolf (and one time it didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [art_brutal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_brutal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five times it mattered that Patrick is a werewolf (and one that it didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390691) by [art_brutal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_brutal/pseuds/art_brutal). 



> The author warns for non-con because the act is attempted but it is prevented from actually occurring.

**Time:** 22:16 mp3 20MB, podbook 12MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012103105.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012103106.zip)

 

 

So, I have IMMENSE love for all werewolf fic. ALL of it. You cannot imagine my UTTER GLEE at finding I had missed Art's story on the archive. I made clappy hands when reading it and knew the only way to express my complete and total love was to record it and she was kind enough to let me. Thanks bb for writing something amazing that was a pleasure to pod!!!!


End file.
